SOUL (JIWA)
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Hinata bangkit dari kematian, namun setelah itu ia kerap diikuti makhluk tak kasat mata. Warning: Horror dan sedikit drama antara SasukeHinataNeji.


**Semua nama tokoh milik Masashi K. Cerita dan alurnya milikku.**

 **Genre : Horor,** **drama.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast: Hinata, Karin, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, Izumi.**

* * *

 **Jiwaku menolak rumah baru**

 **Setidaknya bukan untuk saat ini**

 **Aku masih ingin merasakan berbaring di** **bawah langit**

 **Berpijak di** **atas bumi yang semakin panas**

 **Dengan angin sebagai selimutku**

 **Juga bintang-bintang sebagai mataku.**

* * *

 **\+ Kembali dari kematiaan + All of this Story is Hinata Point of View.**

Cahaya pelangi berputar dikelopak mataku yang terpejam, kurasakan tubuh ini tersedot oleh lelah hingga membuatku tak mampu menggenggam jemari tanganku sendiri. Sekujur tubuhku terasa dingin, seolah telah lama darah di tubuh ini membeku.

Ketika kelopak mataku perlahan membuka, aku mengerang. Mencium deru napasku sendiri yang berbau besi. Seolah napas pertama, kulesakkan udara berbau amis dari sekelilingku dengan kuat, embusannya mengalir memenuhi dada yang terasa hampa.

Aku terdiam dalam kebingungan, menatap lampu neon yang bersinar suram. Pandanganku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan persegi yang dicekam oleh sepi. Bagiku tak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari apa pun selain rasa sepi yang menyergap jiwa, lalu kini kudapati diri dalam keadaan ini, sepi yang mengangkangi jiwa.

Napasku kian memburu ketika kudapati sosok tubuh yang menemani adalah tubuh berbau busuk dengan penutup kain yang tak lagi berwarna putih. Jejeran troli besi berisikan mayat membuat pandanganku menggelap, saat itu juga ingin sekali aku berteriak, namun suara ini hanya sampai di kerongkongan saja. Kucoba menggerakkan tubuh, namun setiap persendianku mulai mencecap rasa nyeri yang mulai terasa menyergap sekujur tubuhku.

Aku sadar, kondisi tubuhku tak jauh beda dengan sosok di sebelah. Kain yang menutupi tubuh ini bahkan berwarna lebih gelap dari warna aslinya, kain putih yang menyelimutiku tampak hitam kecokelatan, dingin dan kaku.

Mendapati rambut panjangku yang menggumpal dengan cairan kental, juga kulit wajah yang teramat perih, tiba-tiba aku meragukan bau anyir darah yang kuhirup berasal dari sosok di sebelah, nyatanya bau anyir ini juga menguar dari tubuhku sendiri atau setidaknya baunya bercampur. Membuat lambungku terasa mual tiap kali menghirupnya.

Kucoba kembali memanggil sesesorang namun suaraku tak lebih kuat dari desir angin yang melintas di ruangaan tertutup ini, aku ketakutan dengan tubuh yang semakin ngilu saat kugerakan.

Aku berharap ini mimpi. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk sesaat sebelum aku terbangun. Benarkah semua berawal dari mimpi? Ketika kudapati diriku yang kalap mengendarai mobilku seorang diri di tengah jalur berbelok tajam.

"Aaarrghh!" kurasakan nyeri yang berdenyut kuat di balik batok kepala yang terluka.

Aku ingat, rasa sakit ini kudapati dari benturan keras pada stir mobil. Sesuatu yang kukira mimpi ternyata sebuah ingatan.

Kejadian itu seakan terlintas kembali seperti sebuah kepingan memori yang bekerja otomatis, merefleksikan kilasan demi kilasan dari potongan ingatanku.

Ingatan antara aku dan seseorang hingga aku berakhir di sini, di tempat terkutuk ini.

Pada sebuah belokkan kudapati diri kehilangan kendali. Mobil yang kukendarai menabrak pagar pembatas jalan, guncangannya bahkan terasa kuat menarik tubuhku. Mendapati mobil yang kukemudi menghantam beton besi hingga menggulingkan badan mobil yang bergerak semakin menarik bongkahan besi itu, membuatnya terseret sejauh 100 meter dengan aku berada di dalamnya.

Aku yang terjepit dalam ringsekan besi dan jok yang kududuki, dengan kulit dipenuhi serpihan kaca kecil yang hancur tepat di depan wajahku.

Dadaku yang berkali-kali membentur bagian bawah stir terasa begitu sesak dan pedih. Namun entah kenapa rasa sakit itu tak terasa lama, cairan darah membanjiri sekujur tubuh, mengalir deras dari kepala, aku tahu aku tak mungkin selamat. Sasaat aku menyesali segala emosi yang memenuhi hatiku, sungguh menyesal. Aku tak mau mati hingga tak bisa melihat dia lagi; sosok yang kucintai hampir separuh hidupku.

Bagaimana pun setiap kejadian yang terjadi seperti sebuah mimpi yang menakutkan, begitu pula saat mendapati diriku yang terbangun di atas troli besi mayat ini. Apakah ini benar-benar terjadi pada diriku? Apakah boleh kukatakan bahwa aku tak jadi mati? Walau aku masih meragukan bahwa jiwa ini pernah meninggalkan ragaku.

Kucoba menggeser tubuh remuk ini dari pembaringan. Perlahan kugerakkan bagian atas badan, namun sakitnya semakin menjadi, erangan kecil lolos dari bibirku.

Aku tak mau menyerah setidaknya aku harus bisa menggerakkan punggungku yang mulai menebal dan sama kerasnya seperti besi yang kini menjadi pembaringanku.

Suara gesekan besi tiba-tiba memicu ketakutanku, suaranya berdenging terdengar ngilu di telinga. Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar, takut dan ngeri dalam benakku mulai menggerogoti pikiran, menampilkan khayalan- khayalan tak masuk akal. Benar-benar tak masuk akal ketika telingaku mendengar suara isakkan wanita dari sudut kanan ruang mayat yang kini melingkupi.

Di pojok sana jelas tak ada siapa pun kecuali tubuh-tubuh kaku yang tertutupi kain dengan hiasan warna darah kering. Aku meyakinkan diri, suara itu pastilah hanya sebuah ilusi dari ketakutanku sendiri. Jika bukan, mungkin saat ini sebenarnya aku memang sedang bermimpi atau kalau bukan juga, mungkin mayat di pojok sana mengalami kejadian yang sama sepertiku kembali dari kematian.

Semakin lama suara tangisan itu semakin terdengar dekat di telinga, seolah wanita yang meraung dan menangis itu membisikkan tangisannya tepat di lubang telinga, kepalaku mulai bergerak gelisah. Kucoba memanggil pemilik suara itu.

Kuarahkan wajahku pada sosok yang terbujur kaku sejarak dua troli besi. kulihat Sosok di sana tak ada pergerakan sama sekali yang menandakan dia telah kembali hidup sama sepertiku.

"No-na," suaraku masih terdengar lemah, bahkan gemerisik daun di luar jendela masih lebih kuat dari suaraku.

Lama kupandingi sosok itu, berharap aku bisa menemukan teman dalam kamar mayat ini. Teman? Terasa lucu tapi aku tak berani menertawakan nasib ini. Bisa kembali hidup, entah ini sebuah berkah atau sebuah kutukkan.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di ujung mataku, bersamaan dengan itu hawa aneh terasa melewati tengkuk, bulu halus di tubuhku langsung meremang. Aku tak pernah melihat hantu namun khayalan tentang hantu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku. Apa pun itu, sekarang aku berada di kamar mayat, kemungkinan besar jiwa dari tubuh-tubuh kosong ini masih berada di sekitarnya.

Lama ... aku terdiam dalam pejam mata, rasanya begitu lelah, aku ingin tertidur saja berharap semua kejadian ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, kuresapi tangis yang makin lama terdengar keras membuatku makin tak mau membuka mata, tubuhku merespon untuk tak bergerak. Berpikir ingin menipu siapapun itu bahwa aku hanyalah mayat, rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis.

Suara tangis yang kudengar perlahan memelan, hatiku perlahan mulai tenang. Deru napasku tak lagi memburu bahkan getaran tubuhku sudah mulai melamban, kuembuskan napas lega.

Perlahan kubuka mataku , namun ... tepat di atas kepalaku sebentuk wajah bermata merah melotot sejajar dengan iris mataku. Mata, hidung dan mulut makhluk mengerikan itu mengalirkan darah yang menetes ke wajahku.

Aku tercekat, bibirku mengatup kuat, air mata lolos. Hingga pada puncak ketakutan, pandanganku mulai gelap, tanpa kusadari aku terus terisak dalam pejam mataku.

* * *

Kudengar suara orang-orang yang tak kukenal berdengung di sudut ruangan asing yang kini bisa kulihat lebih hidup dari ruangan orang mati yang sebelumnya memenjarakan ragaku. Kuraba seluruh tubuhku tampak kain kasa menggulung rapih di separuh tangan dan kaki. Pelipis kananku terdapat sobekan, butuh tujuh jahitan untuk menutupi luka sobeknya. Sesorang yang mendapatiku mengatakan ini keajaiban, mengingat sesaat ketika sampai di Rumah Sakit ini jantungku telah berhenti. Mendapatiku terisak di Kamar Mayat tentu mengejutkan banyak mata yang menyaksikannya.

"Nona Hyuuga, apa yang kau rasakan? Apa dadamu masih terasa sesak?" Seorang perawat yang rutin memeriksaku bertanya ramah.

"Aku merasa lebih baikan. Kapan aku diizinkan pulang?" Berselang tiga belas hari sudah ketika kudapti diriku tersadar di Kamar Mayat hingga kini aku ditempati di sebuah kamar inap yang juga ditempati oleh dua orang lain, tidak termasuk diriku.

Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang teman sekamarku, dia sudah dirawat selama tiga hari di sini karena sebuah kecelakaan juga. Saat ia pergi ke sekolah dengan mengendarai sepeda tiba-tiba mobil pengangkut barang melesat tak terkendali sejajar dengan arahnya. Ino yang tak memperhatikan arah belakang terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat, sepeda Ino dan mobil pengangkut itu beriringan pada sebuah tikungan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu menukik tapi karena sang supir menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk akhirnya terjadilah insiden kecelakaan itu.

Sepeda Ino terserempet body mobil yang melesat tak tentu arah. Beruntung sang supir menyadari kecerobohannya, dengan terkejut ia menghentikan mobilnya hingga terdengar suara decitan yang cukup panjang ketika rem diinjak kuat. Dan kini ia dirawat di tempat yang sama denganku dengan luka lecet di sekujur tubuhnya, tangan dan kaki yang terbebat kain kasa, lengkap dengan gips pada tangan kirinya yang terkilir saat ia mencoba menahan berat tubuh dengan tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk pergi dari sini Hinata, apa kau tidak suka sekamar denganku?" suara Ino menyela percakapanku dengan perawat.

Kuembuskan napas panjangku kuat-kuat.

"Tiga belas hari aku disini, kau saja yang baru tiga hari sudah sering merengek minta keluar," jawabku mengejek.

"Itu karena .…" Mimik wajah Ino merona, kulihat bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah sedang memikirkan sebuah alasan "Karin!" suara Ino nyaris melengking menyebut nama teman sekamar kami yang lain, "Yah! Karena dia terus menerus mengeluh dan bersikap manja, aku jadi sebal melihatnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi alasannya, Karin orang yang sedang dijadikan kambing hitam sedang tidak ada di ruangan ini. Ia sedang keluar, bosan katanya.

Di kamar rawat yang kami tempati sebenarnya bisa dihuni oleh empat pasien, tapi hanya kami bertiga saat ini yang menempati ruangan ini. Karin dirawat karena mengalami kecelakaan juga, kemarin malam mobil Karin menabrak beton pembatas jalan, pada malam itu ia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, beruntung ia mengendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hingga luka yang didapat tidak terlalu parah, semenjak kedatangan Karin kemarin malam ia selalu mengigau saat tertidur, jika terbangun dia pasti akan mengeluh merasakan badannya terasa sesak seperti dihimpit benda berat.

Ino selalu menyumpah jika menanggapi keadaan Karin yang semakin kacau, kadang Karin sering terlihat meracau sendiri, mirip orang yang kerasukan.

"Lama-lama Karin mungkin akan dibawa sama makhluk halus, kau tahu Hinata?" Kepala Ino hilir-mudik seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, "Tempat di mana ia kecelakaan itu sudah memakan banyak korban." Ino berbicara setengah berbisik seolah takut ada makhluk dari dunia lain yang mencuri dengar.

Hening, aku tak mau mendengar kisah apa pun yang berbau horror. Sudah cukup pengalamanku di kamar mayat beberapa hari yang lalu. Beruntung makhluk mengerikan itu tak mengikutiku hingga ke sini. Walau aku akui selama aku berada di sini dengan teman sekamar yang silih berganti aku merasa masih diikuti oleh sesuatu yang entah apa. Hanya saja hatiku terus merasa resah, aku takut suatu saat sosok-sosok yang lebih mengerikan akan muncul di hadapanku.

Brakk!

Suara pintu tertutup mengagetkanku dan Ino.

Karin dengan langkah lebarnya bergegas ke tempat pembaringannya yang berada tepat di sebelahku, kulihat butiran keringat menghiasi pelipisnya, napasnya terdengar memburu, dengan tergesa-gesa ia lalu menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa dia habis dikejar setan?" Ino bergumam hampir tak terdengar.

Ia menatap sinis pada Karin lalu menatapku seakan bertanya, aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku sebagai jawaban.

Perawat yang memeriksaku sudah pergi setelah berkata dia akan menanyakan kepada dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhanku selama di rumah sakit ini. Apakah aku sudah diperbolehkan menjalani pengobatan di rumah dengan tetap di bawah pengawasan rumah sakit tentunya, itu berarti aku harus sering cek up dan mengunjungi tempat mengerikan ini. Bagiku Rumah Sakit adalah tempat yang paling menakutkan kedua setelah pemakaman, Terutama kamar mayatnya, semenjak kejadian di kamar mayat itu aku sering memimpikan terjebak dalam ruangan itu.

Aku measakan hawa dingin menyusup perlahan ke dalam ruangan ini, bulu halus pada tubuhku terasa meremang. Kucoba tepis segala pikiran aneh dengan memikirkan hal lain, kuharap Neji-nii akan menjengukku lagi malam ini. Berharap dia akan membawakanku cemilan yang kusukai seperti cokelat, ice cream, atau potato creaps, berharap saja dia tidak akan kerja lembur dan bisa menemaniku malam ini.

"Tidak! Jangan bawa aku," suara Karin terdengar serak dan bergetar, mungkin dia mengigau lagi. Tapi ini bahkan belum sepuluh menit semenjak ia masuk, apa secepat itu dia sudah tertidur lalu bermimpi.

"Karin." Dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuh, aku beranjak tertatih mendekatinya, menyentuh selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kurasakan dibawah telapak tanganku tubuh Karin bergetar hebat dibalik selimutnya, aku tak bisa memastikan apa Karin dalam keadaan baik.

Apa ia sedang bermimpi buruk seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu? Atau sedang ketakutan akan suatu hal yang aku tak mengerti. Yang pasti Karin kerap kali berlaku aneh, seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menggejarnya.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" Kuusap tubuhnya dari balik selimut yang menutupi. Tubuh Karin kian menegang, ia menggeliat mencoba semakin mengeratkan selimut untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Aku masih mencoba untuk mengawasi Karin. Dari pergerakannya aku yakin dia tidak tertidur, Karin ketakutan dalam keadaan sadarnya. Aku yakin itu, ia bahkan tidak sedang mabuk.

Entah masalah apa yang menjeratnya, kuembuskan napas panjang. Ketika aku mulai beranjak menjauhinya, tanganku tiba-tiba di tahan olehnya.

"Hinata ...," suara Karin terdengar bergetar , ia mulai membuka penutup selimutnya, hanya sebatas wajah hingga nampaklah wajahnya yang terlihat pucat "Aku. Aku takut! Dia terus mengikuti dan menggangguku. Dia ingin mengajakku. Aku tidak mau!" Bola mata Karin bergerak tak beraturan menunjukan ekspresi frustasinya.

"Hey, tenanglah. Tidak ada yang mengikutimu sampai ke sini. Lihatlah." Kulayangkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan, hanya ada Ino yang terihat menatap kami di atas pembaringannya, "Semua baik-baik saja," bujukku menenangkannya.

"Tidak, tidak!" suara Karin mulai memekik. Membuatku dan Ino yang awalnya tidak merasakan keganjilan yang terjadi mulai menaruh rasa khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Ya ampun! Ada apa lagi dengannya!" wajah Ino yang cantik terlihat pucat.

Karin kembali menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Aku yang masih berada di dekatnya merasakan hawa aneh yang semakin menyesapi celah pori-pori kulitku.

Tubuhku sama dinginnya dengan tangan Karin yang beberapa detik lalu mengerat di lengan bajuku, dingin yang mampu menembus helaian kain. Rasa beku yang berarti ketakutan terhadap sesuatu hal yang tak masuk akal, sedang sensasi ini masih terlalu asing bagiku.

Samkin kuperhatikan tubuh Karin semakin kencang bergetar, suara geramannya semakin keras dan panjang. Deru napasnya bahkan terdengar mencekik, tak lama raungan melengking menembus telingaku dan berdenyut nyeri merasuki persendianku hingga membuat setiap sudut tubuhku lemas seketika.

Kurasakan kekutan tangan Ino menghentak tubuhku untuk menjauh dari jangkauan Karin, selimut yang melingkupi tubuh Karin terlempar begitu saja, seperti ada angin kencang yang menghempaskannya.

Sosok Karin menggeliat, melengkung di atas tempat tidurnya. Giginya mengait kuat antara bagian atas dan bawahnya, matanya melebar dan tampak jelas bola matanya terbalik hingga iris mata yang berwarna gelap tenggelam dibalik kelopak matanya, menyisakan bola mata yang berwarna putih saja yang terlihat.

Makin lama teriakan Karin semakin menjadi-jadi bahkan setiap otot di kulitnya semakin tampak di permukaan yang terus menegang. Seolah urat-urat tubuhnya berubah menjadi tali yang sedang diputar lalu melengkung terpelintir dengan sendirinya.

Menyaksikan tubuh Karin yang demikian menyeramkan membuat tubuhku tak sanggup bergerak, kelebatan bayang-bayang hitam melitasi pandanganku. Tanpa kusadari Ino sudah pergi meninggalkanku, ia berinisiatif mencari bantuan dengan tertatih-tatih. Tak lama sesaat Ino menghilang dibalik pintu, kudengar suara tawa dari mulut Karin.

Hal pertama yang kulihat dari perubahan Karin adalah bola matanya yang berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat, aku sempat berpikir apakah aku mulai berhalusinasi lagi. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menahan napas, perlahan memundurkan tubuhku untuk menjauh, namun secepat kilat tubuh Karin meloncat ke arahku, menimpa tubuhku dengan tangkas.

Karin menjerit tepat di depan wajahku dengan satu kali teriakan keras melengking menggores jalur napasku, setelahnya aku bahkan tak sanggup lagi bersuara, hanya ada air mata yang lolos membasahi pipiku.

Aku seolah bisu, bola mata kelam milik Karin, tidak bahkan aku ragu warna mata itu miliknya. Mata aneh itu memancangku pada kebekuan, ketika menatapnya aku bahkan tak sanggup bernapas. sekejap kekuatanku tersedot penuh, tubuhku layu seolah sehelai daun yang terbakar bara api.

Kedua telapak tangan Karin membekap wajahku, menghadapkannya begitu dekat pada wajahnya, kurasakan deru napas panasnya yang mampu menghanguskan. Lalu wajah itu terlihat meleleh di hadapanku, dengan cairan hitam pekat dan kental melumer perlahan dari lubang matanya. Keyakinan gilaku mengatakan yang ada di hadapanku bukanlah Karin yang kukenal, sesuatu menguasai tubuh Karin, entah siapa dan untuk apa? Aku tak menegerti.

Aku mulai menjerit dalam benakku, kufokuskan pandangan pada bola mata Karin, sepintas kulihat potongan gambar-gambar yang mirip sebuah film yang sedang berputar dari dalam mata kelam itu, atau gambaran itu berasal dari bola mataku. Aku merasa penglihatanku dan penglihatan makhluk di hadapanku menyatu. Apa yang pernah ia —mekhluk itu— lihat dan rasakan aku pun mengalaminya.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik lalu semua kisah itu melekat utuh dalam benak dan ingatanku. Kisah hidup yang pernah dialami makhluk yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, tanpa kusadari butiran air mataku lolos tanpa bisa putus, cairan dari mataku terus mengalir, lalu dengan perlahan cengkeraman tangan Karin di wajahku mulai melemah.

"Hinata!"

Suara langkah medekat cepat.

Srettt ... Brakk!

Aku masih terbaring membeku di lantai ketika seseorang mengempaskan tubuh Karin hingga membentur meja nakas yang berada dekat dengan jejeran dipan rumah sakit.

"Sasuke ..."

Kulihat wajah khawatirnya, tanpa ragu aku memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke. Menyesapkan wajah pada dada bidang laki-laki yang sudah lama menjadi teman dekatku, meresapi belaian lembut tangannya dibalik punggungku, namun itu hanya membuat isakanku terdengar semakin kuat dan banyak, walau begitu hatiku berangsur lega. Seakan segala beban telah diambil oleh setiap belaian tangannya.

Saat ini aku sudah terbaring dengan belaian tangan Sasuke yang tak bosan menyentuh rambutku berulang kali. Karin telah dipindahkan ke ruangan lain, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan berada satu kamar dengan pasien lain.

Kejadian yang dialami Karin dianggap sebagai depresi pasca kecelakaan. Aku pun tak mau mengungkit kejadian yang baru saja kualami, saat Sasuke menanyakannya pun aku hanya terdiam, lagi pula aku benar-benar bingung dengan pengalaman yang baru terjadi itu. Aku telah melihat masa lalu seseorang. Tapi, aku tak ingin memercayai itu.

Setelah kejadian itu Sasuke tetap menemaniku, Ino sedang ditemani oleh keluarganya untuk cek up ke ruang dokter yang menanganinya. Kemungkinan mereka akan meminta izin untuk berobat jalan saja, tanpa perlu rawat inap.

Aku mulai berpikir untuk meminta dipindahkan ke ruangan yang ada temannya jika Ino benar-benar dibolehkan pulang, atau aku akan merengek minta pulang juga. Semenjak dirawat di sini aku memang tak pernah mau tinggal di ruangan seorang diri, aku selalu minta ditempati pada ruang rawat umum. Walaupun keluarga dan temanku sering berkunjung menemaniku seperti halnya Sasuke, tapi aku tetap saja tak mau. Lagi pula mereka tidak akan selalu ada untuk menemaniku karena mereka pun memiliki kewajibannya yang tak bisa ditunda.

"Kau datang sendiri, Sasu?

Kuperhatikan mimik jengah melintas di wajah tampan Sasuke hanya sepintas karena setelahnya wajah Sasuke tampak datar. Dia pria yang sangat pandai memasang mimik palsu.

"Neji-nii akan datang setelah ia menjemput Izumi-nee." Sasuke selalu bisa menebak maksudku, terkadang aku berpikir dia mungkin bisa membaca isi pikiranku. Tanpa perlu bertanya langsung pun Sasuke tahu betul aku selalu mengharapkan kedatangan Neji-nii, kakak sepupuku yang paling kucintai.

Kupautkan bibir tanda kecewa.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemputnya? Izumi selalu saja ingin bersama Neji-ku," gerutuku.

Sasuke menyentil dahiku, "Neesan, Izumi-neesan. Kau harus belajar menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu." Jemarinya beralih mengambil buah jeruk yang ia bawakan untukku. Mengupasnya lalu menyuapinya ke mulutku.

" Lagipula, jarak menuju Rumah Sakit lebih dekat dari sekolah kita dibandingkan jarak menuju rumah Izumi-nee," Katanya ketus sambil terus menyuapiku. Keadaan menjadi canggung, aku bingung Sasuke selalu ketus jika aku membahas sepupu perempuannya yang centil itu.

Aku dan Sasuke adalah teman yang sangat dekat, walaupun dia bersikap dingin pada semua orang, tapi aku tahu hatinya sangat baik. Mengenalnya sedari kecil membuatku memahami prilaku dan tabiatnya. Sasuke tahu aku mencintai Nejii-nii, dan sepupu perepuannya itu terlihat sekali ingin merebut Neji-nii dariku.

'Huusssss…' Terdengar embusan napas kami yang berbarengan.

Sasuke mengambil apel merah lalu mengupas kulitnya, ia tau betul aku tak suka dengan kulit apel. Setelah bersih, ia memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil lalu memasukkan daging apel manis berwarna putih itu untuk kukunyah, tanpa berkata-kata ia terus menyuapiku.

"Dari sekolah kau langsung ke sini?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Sasuke selalu pulang malam, sebagai seorang Ketua Siswa di sekolah kami, Sasuke kerap menyibukan diri.

"Hmm." Sasuke hanya berdengung menjawab pertanyaanku. Kalau seperti ini Sasuke akan menjadi manusia robot yang membosankan.

Semenjak Elementary School hingga sekarang Senior High School kami sudah bersama-sama, karenanya wajar jika kami sudah saling mengenal bahkan terlihat sangat dekat, hubungan keluarga kami sendiri sudah seperti saudara dekat.

Kriett!

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser, menampakkan dua sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal, bibirku menarik garis melengkung.

"Neji-nii!" teriakku riang. Kubentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar di depan tubuh, mengisyaratkan agar Neji-nii lekas membawaku ke dalam dekapannya.

Tapi Izumi-nee malah menyerobot memelukku, aku memanyunkan bibir.

"Kenapa? Kau tak merindukanku," ejek Izumi-nee sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan semangat. Aku ragu jika Izumi-nee benar-benar menyukaiku.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Neesan tapi aku lebih merindukan Niisan-ku." Kulihat Neji-nii tertawa menanggapi jawabanku.

"Ya ampuuun!" Izumi-nee menggerutu sambil meletakakan bingkisan makanan yang sudah kupesan pada Niisan.

Neji-nii menghampiriku lalu mendekapku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sepertinya musim semi selalu hadir ketika aku dekat dengannya, harum tubuhnya bahkan lebih menenangkan dari pada harum bunga di musim semi, kusesep harum tubuhnya semakin dalam seolah tak ingin melepas dekapannya.

Ketika ia melepaskan dekapannya ia lalu mengecup keningku lembut. Aku hanya memejamkan mata menghayati kecupannya, lalu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Neji-nii merapihkan rambut acakku yang tadi dikusak dengan gemas oleh Izumi-nee. Hingga sebuah suara mengganggu moment manis kami.

"Aku pulang duluan, Neesan, Niisan." Dari sudut mataku kulihat Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, saat ada Neji-nii di hadapanku, pandanganku sulit untuk teralihkan bahkan tidak untuk sejenak menatap kepergian Sasuke.

* * *

Mitos mengatakan hantu hanya akan menampakkan dirinya pada orang yang dia inginkan, ada selubung yang harus mereka tembus untuk dapat berpindah dari dimensinya ke dimensi lain. Karenanya butuh energi besar bagi mereka untuk bisa menampakkan diri pada manusia.

Kututup tab penelusuranku di dunia internet, belakangan ini aku sudah sering searcing tentang informasi mengenai sosok tak kasat mata yang belakangan ini kerap menghantuiku.

Dimulai dari sosok bermata merah yang menampakkan dirinya di kamar mayat sesaat setelah aku bisa dapat menghirup kembali napas kehidupanku. Setelahnya aku pun sering melihat bayangan-bayangan hitam yang melintas di sudut mataku, suara-suara aneh yang entah berdengung dari mana, dan yang terakhir sosok yang merasuki tubuh Karin.

Masih telihat jelas di mataku bagaimana rupanya yang mengerikan, wajah Karin yang cantik bahkan berubah menghitam seperti hangus terbakar, cairan hitam pekat berlomba-lomba mengalir dari lubang-lubang di wajahnya, mulut Karin tampak semakin melebar seolah bibir itu akan sebok oleh sebuah kekuatan yang tak masuk akal. Bahkan dari celah matanya yang melotot cairan pekat itu tak hentinya mengalir. Dan yang paling mencengangkanku, sesaat sebelum Sasuke datang kejadian mengerikan itu tiba-tiba menghilang seperti sebuah sihir yang bisa memperbaiki barang yang sudah pecah, wajah Karin berubah seperti semula. Kembali cantik walau masih terlihat pucat oleh ketakutan yang dia sendiri tak mampu menjabarkannya.

Hanya menyisakkan sebuah kisah yang tersimpan utuh dalam benakku, kisah itu. . .

Kisah wanita bermata merah yang menangis di Kamar Mayat bersamaku. Dia dalah korban pembunuhan, sebuah pembunuhan tidak langsung yang dilakukan oleh Karin.

Hari di mana aku kecelakaaan ternyata juga menjadi hari yang sama dengan kematian yang di alami seorang wanita yang akan menyosong hari bahagianya.

Malam itu seharusnya menjadi malam terakhirnya melepas masa lajang, esok wanita itu akan menikah dengan kekasih yang dicintainya. Namun takdir berkata lain, ketika ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya dengan mengendarai mobil seorang diri. Tiba-tiba ada mobil dari arah yang berlawanan menuju ke arahnya. Si pengendara mobil mengambil jalur yang salah, melaju dengan cepat hingga wanita malang itu membanting stir mobilnya hingga menubruk pagar pembatas jalan yang berbatasan dengan jurang terjal sedalam 100 meter. Membuat mobilnya jatuh berguling terbanting-banting. Setelah kejadian tubuh wanita itu ditemukan hampir sehancur mobil yang digunakannya, wajah cantiknya bahkan tak berbentuk lagi, hingga dapat dipastikan wanita itu mati seketika di tempat kejadian.

Karin si pengendara mobil yang menjadi penyebab kejadian tersebut melarikan diri, ketika proses kejadian ia sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Karin memang tipe pecandu minuman keras dan kebiasaan buruknya memang kerap membawa keburukan bagi dirinya sendiri, dan kini bahkan melibatkan nyawa orang lain. Malam ke duabelas setelah kejadian itu, Karin kembali mengalami kecelakaan, semua orang mengira Karin kecelakaan karena terlalu banyak meminum minuman keras seperti kebiasaan yang kerap ia lakukan, nyatanya malam itu Karin meminum Alkohol tak sebanyak seperti biasanya. Ia dihantui oleh rasa bersalah lalu diteror oleh makhluk tak kasat mata yang kerap muncul dengan wajah dan bentuk yang mengerikan.

Kini Karin dirawat di ruang khusus dengan dokter yang menangani masalah kejiwaannya, ia dinyatakan depresi berat. Kudengar Karin sudah mengakui kesalahannya yang telah menyebabkan melayangnya nyawa seseorang yang belakangan kuketaui bernama, Miuki.

Aku tak mengerti mengapa hantu wanita itu mengikutiku, bahkan secara tidak langsung—dalam kilasan-kilasan yang terlihat waktu itu – dia menceritakan semua kisah hidupnya padaku.

Semenjak kejadian itu aku merasa sakit jiwa, hal-hal tidak normal menyapa kehidupanku. Aku terusik oleh kehadiran makhluk tak kasat mata yang kerap mengejarku. Tak seorang pun yang memercayai perkataanku, tidak ayahku, tidak Sasuke, bahkan Neji-nii. Aku seakan hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda. Mungkin benar, aku memang sudah tak waras.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

Cerita ini sudah lama mengendap di dokumenku, kalau ada kesalahan nama wajar saja, saya menulis ini untuk karakter lain. Dari pada terbuang sayang, Tapi lumayan cocoklah buat chara Naruto.

Sasuke dan Neji muncul cuma buat memunculkan dramanya saja, karena secara keseluruhan FF ini bergenre horror. Ayayaya ... Udah githu dramanya ngeselin dibuat tak tuntas, maaf ya.

Sampai ketemu lagi di FF berikutnya yang lebih ngeselin, bye, bye.


End file.
